Tell Me You Love Me
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: Clare loses all the people who love her, and the ones that claim they do use her. When she finally finds someone who really truly does love her she doesnt believe it and then when she does she doesnt know how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me You Love Me

Chapter One- The Beginning of the End

Divorce, one word that means so much. If you Google it you discover that it means a complete severance of closely connected things, or in my case people. Technically that would mean that they had to be closely connected in the first place. My parents only connected when they made me, obviously ha ha, but for years my parents haven't gotten along. My whole 17 years of life I've observed them merely dealing with each other. I just figured it would always be that way. Each parent in separate wings of the house, coming together only for family dinners nightly. It was more for my benefit is what they said, wanting to keep up with me and see how my day was. This left our meals to be eaten mostly in silence, the only noise coming from the utensils scrapping their plates. Yup this was as normal as it got for my family.

My father is a successful therapist and a New York Times Best Selling author with a trust fund. Ironically he counseled people trying not to get a divorce and wrote books on how to have a successful and happy marriage. Go figure. My mother on the other hand seemed to lack in the goal department, unless seeing how much gossip she could hear and spread on a daily basis counted. She drinks wine daily with her "book club", I have yet to see them read anything except text messages holding no doubt, more gossip. Besides where do book clubs have to meet on a daily basis, I have yet to meet anybody that can read a five hundred page book in less than 12 hours like I can. She keeps the house clean though and prepares semi edible meals, most of the time. They act so cold to each other though. I don't get it. When they are out in public or around other people they seem so warm and open. I guess everybody has secrets behind closed doors. They seem to make it work for them though.

That was until I came home to find my dad and my mother both home. He was home early, suitcases lined the wall. She was sitting on the couch I could see the dried tear stains on her face. My fathers face absent of expression but with his rigid stature I could defiantly sense something was wrong. He asked me to have a seat upon seeing the confused and worried look on my face. It felt weird I thought as I took a seat next to my mother, having them both in the same room where a meal wasn't being consumed and there were no other people present. My father began to explain that he returned from work early this afternoon with a new outlook on life and a positive attitude. He was opening a practice in Canada, I suddenly got excited and tuned him out at the prospect of moving, meeting new people, I'm sure the joy was evident on my face. They color drained from my face as I tuned back in hearing his next words. He said that he will be making this trip alone.

"Why" I exclaimed, not understanding what was going on once again. He turned to my mother all though he was speaking to me. "In all the years I have been with your mother, I have never once disrespected her or you. I have worked to provide for you made sure that you wanted for nothing and had everything that you need. Clare I wanted to see to it that you were happy. I feel that I have failed my job not miserably, but I can see the disappointment on your face. I can't feel it around you because of the distance between your mother and I. Today I thought that we could move and start fresh and work on being a family for real and not just pretend. That was until I came home and caught your mother in bed with your ex boyfriend, Jake's father, in the bed we once shared." As he said these words his voice turned cold as I burning my ears. He disconnected himself from us emotionally. "Then I decided that I was tired of trying to be the perfect husband and father, I'm done. I have sold the house already because of the move I was planning on making. You have one week to vacate the premises or you will be arrested for trespassing. All the furniture was sold along with the house so do not remove anything except for personal belongings, i.e. clothes, shoes, and hygienic things. Half of it has already been packed. In your makeup case at the door you will find an envelope with enough money to do something, but you need to figure out what that will be and do it quick I no longer support you. I suggest both of you go get jobs. I sat in shock. I didn't notice he moved until he spoke again his voice sounding distant. He simply said "I wish you the best of luck." He then grabbed two suitcases, walking out of the front door, and out of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Moving On

While my mother sat there still as ever I got up to inspect the remaining suitcases. We each had a duffel bag filled with shoes, two suitcases and one duffel bag of clothes, and a toiletry case. Inside my case there was a manila envelope that contained a letter stating when we had to be out of the house and things we were allowed to take. There were also some letters included in the envelope but I had not care to even peak at what could possibly be written on the pages. At this point I dont care if I ever hear from him again. He left a few thousand dollars, it was enough for us to buy groceries to, and enough to put away for a deposit on a apartment eventually. With all the new responsibilities all I knew was that I had to be strong for me and my mother, because if I lost it we would get nowhere.

_One week later. . ._

With some of the money my father left I went and opened a bank account and deposited it. I was given a temporary debit card and was told I could come and pick up the new ones I ordered in two weeks. I went to an old hotel in the middle of the city and rented two adjoining rooms. I paid for one month in advance. It was a nice little chunk of the money but atleast we had a roof over our head and a place to lay down at night, and we still had plenty left.

Things were going good, I continued to go to school as if nothing had happened, while my mom went and looked for employment. We were slowly adjusting to the absence of my father, it really wasn't that hard. It was the end of the first week when I began to notice a change in my mother. Her appearance has become more and more disheveled, and her room was a mess and several empty wine bottles littered the floor. When I came back from purchasing dinner that evening my mom was in the shower so I set the food aside and cleaned her room before setting the small table in her room. When we sat down to eat she sat down and began to speak. "I'm torn up inside about how your father left. It pains me because I know that you are suffering because of a mistake I made. I've been trying to find a job so that I can continue to provide for you the life that I know you deserve and are accustomed too. Next year you'll be going off to college and now we cant afford that. Every time I go to an interview I hear them say we would love to hire but due to your inexperience and lack of even general skills we are unable to offer you a postion with us at this time maybe you can take some quick courses or something and then come back. I'm just beginning to feel like I let you down."

I could see the unshed tears in her eyes so I racked my brain for something to comfort her. "Mom I don't really blame you for what happened and even if I did, what my father did was worse. All I want is for you to be happy again. You have the opportunity to do that again. Find a hobby or something you enjoy doing for now and everything will work out in the end. Don't worry about me I'm doing fine, and we'll continue to be just fine as long as we have each other." The smile that graced her face let me know that she felt a bit better and we were good again. The most important thing is that there was hope back in her eyes.

_A few days later. . ._

As I was walking past the front desk to get back to my room, to Help Wanted signs caught my attention. I pulled them down and took them to my room for later observation. After my shower I read the ads as I towel-dried my red hair. One was for a café down the block called Bhandri's and the other was for a house keeping position within the hotel. I called the number to Bhandri's and set up and interview for me. I then went and showed my mom the add for the hotel and she went right up to the front desk and talked to the manager and got the job right then she starts tomarrow. As I lay in the bed adjusting my pillows I smile to myself, seems like everything is goind to be just fine after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Interview

Nerves course though me as I patiently waited to be interviewed for the waitress/hostess position at Bhandri's. "Clare Edwards how nice to meet you. I'm Sav Bhandri, I'm the owner and I will be interviewing you today." I look up to see a young man not to much older than me waiting for me to shake his hand. I shook it politely and then followed him to the back to his office as he continued to talk. "To be honest with you I am only looking for a waitress position. It doesn't pay much, but you are allowed to keep all your tips and will split the tip jar at the end of the week. Also you will receive bonuses every now and then, you get paid double for working on your off days. That just about covers the job, if you don't mind will you tell me a little bit about yourself please."

I took a deep breathe and began to tell him a few simple things about me keeping it short. I was just finishing up as a girl around my age walked in. She had long black hair and big eyes, she was really rather pretty. I don't believe that she noticed me because she began talking a mile a minute to Sav. "Sav please don't hire some old ugly person to work with, you've got a great setup here for the young crowd which is an excellent chance to take their money, and I'll be more comfortable, I would hate to have this place filled with a bunch of old stuck up people. I. . ." Sav cut her off as he rose from his chair and wrapping an arm around her, "Calm down Alliah, I'd like to introduce you to Clare" he said as she turned to notice me for the first time. "She will be working with you, she's our new waitress. Clare this is my sister who is the hostess you two will be working together so I hope you get along."

"Sav" she pouted, "Don't call me Alliah, it makes you sound like did" She then turned to me. "It's nice to meet you Clare, you may call me Alli." She says smiling while shooting a glare at her brother playfully. Sav resumes speaking to me, he lets me in on a few more details such as the fact that I will be getting paid weekly and I will recive my check directly from him. I then procede to give him my sizes for the uniform he will be ordering for me. "Clare do you have any questions for me?" he asks. "Actually yeas, what does the uniform consists of?" "Basically they are skinny jeans mostly and shorts and skirts all fitted with our logo, you will also receive several different styles of shirts mostly tanks and a baby tees." I laugh as he takes a breath and inquire as to why we have so many pieces. "Alli designed the look for this place so she wanted to keep it comfortable for everyone who works here while still giving them options to be themselves while looking like part of a team. Your name will be airbrushed on all your shirts and the bottoms will all have the café's name on the back pocket." I mentally roll my eyes and thank him for the job before walking out, waving bye to Alli who was busy chatting up some cute guys by the entrance, before rushing home to share the good news with my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: All Work && No Play

One week ago I got my job and started training. Today will be my first official day of work. My mom's been getting good hours with the hotel considering we stay here and we also received an employee discount for our two rooms. The great thing was that he refunded us the percentage that we I paid when we first started staying here. Mom gave me the money to do something special with for myself but I haven't spent it yet I don't know what I'll do with it. She seems to be enjoying her job. I like seeing the small smiles grace her face as she shares the details of her day, what she found while cleaning this room or who she caught doing what behind the ice machine in the snack room.

After a fresh shower I try to decide which outfit to wear. I decide to wear the white skinny jeans with the shredded knee, the black wife-beater which they had customized as he said with Clare spray painted in graffiti with the font of my choice. I pulled on my black combat boots doing the laces halfway up and pulling my shoulder length red hair into a messy ponytail. I apply a light coat of eyeliner and mascara, finishing my look off with a coat of shimmering clear lip gloss. To complete my look I added a white denim crop jacket that matched my jeans perfectly and my black mini backpack which I used as a purse. I step out the room bumping in to my mom, giving me the perfect opportunity to tell her I was headed off to work as I gave her a hug. I check my watch as she squeezed me tight realizing that I was late and would have to run to catch the bus, so I gave her a quick kiss and took off running.

I arrived ten minutes before my shift was scheduled to start which gave my time to get my stuff situated. I walk into the staff lounge and put my jacket and bag in the locker I shared with Alli and pulled on my apron and grabbed a recite book and stuck a pen in my hair. I greeted out cook Adam and asked him how the day has been. "It's going good, a little slow so won't be too much for your first day." I smile and go and tend to a customer that was just seated. The day dragged on pretty slow, picking up at the one o'clock lunch hour but all in all it wasn't bad. At 10:50 I sat at the counter chatting with Alli and Adam as I counted my tips. I learned that Adam was 19 and has an older brother who his mother always wishes he was like. I looked at the clock above the door seeing it was time for me to go and told everybody bye and that I would see them tomorrow.

My days were exactly like this for the next 2 weeks, I learned more about Adam, and Alli and I became great friends. I was loving my job and enjoying life. Alli's birthday is today so Sav gave us the day off to go to the mall and buy outfits and masks because she was having a masquerade themed party. After the shopping we went back to my hotel room to get dressed. Alli found a gorgeous strapless pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline with sequins sewn to cover the bust with a empire waistline, from there it flowed down in various shades of pink stopping mid thigh. I helped her do her hair in mini Shirley temple curls, before she added her hot pink platform sandals and her mask that matched the sequins on her dress. I on the other hand opted for an all white one shoulder Greek inspired dress. It was very flowy stopping just above my knees. I straightened my red hair so that it flowed past my shoulders. My mask was all white as well with flakes of silver and feathers coming out from the top; it looked like angel wings around my eyes. I slipped in to my silver sling back peep toe Christian Louboutin Glitter heels that were a gift from my mother on my seventeenth birthday. I put in my triple strand earrings with the diamonds dangling from the end, and my half of the platinum best friend necklace I got Alli for her birthday. To complete my look I added a mix of silver and diamond studded bangles to my bare arm. We got my mom to take a picture of us sitting atop her cherry red mustang Sav bought her for her birthday and then we were off to the party.


End file.
